End of Days
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Sometime after the Reclamation, a new group of Covenant was born. The commanding ship is known as End of Days which is the new holy city for the Covenant. They are more dangerous than the first Covenant. But no one knew of them for 50 years because they were training. What'll happen when the Covenant come back stronger than ever?
1. The New Covenant

On January 26, 2610, in an unknown solar system, there was a humongous ship that was shaped like a sword. On board the ship, 25 seats appeared with 25 beings. One of them said, "The Covenant is making a comeback starting today."

Another one said, "We are the 25 leaders of the New Covenant."

Another one said, "But we are all new here. No, we had 50 years of training. We had 50 years of building. You disobey us, there will be serious consequences."

The one to his right said, "We have trained together to fight the UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios. But a new faction joined them after the Reclamation."

The one to his right said, "Yes. A new faction. They call themselves the CIS. They call themselves the most dominant faction in history. But they haven't seen what we could do yet."

One of the soldiers said, "Um, sir, what does CIS stand for?"

They heard that and then one of the leaders answered, "Created Intelligence Service. In short, it's CIS. It's so much easier to say."

They said, "Oh, where do we attack first? I hope that it's a populated place."

The leaders said, "Calm down everyone. We have a massive army of 579 sextillion soldiers with 249 quintillion ships in our arsenal. And our weapons are brand new. The Covenant in this era will dominate the galaxy and then go far beyond the Milky Way and dominate over there as well. We are no longer weak minded like the members of Swords of Sanghelios. We will attack when the time is right."

Everyone heard that and then one of them said, "We've been hiding for the past 50 years trying to make this work out. And guess what guys, we made it work out."

Another one said, "We are going to attack Malurok. Humans call it Decided Heart. Well, we'll attack it today at 1800 hours."

A soldier said, "We destroy the planet correct?"

They answered, "No, we don't destroy the planet, Shipmaster Zeko 'Muzum. We kill everyone on it and then we glass the planet. We're going to make sure they suffer. For betraying the first Covenant."

Everyone heard that and then someone asked, "What if the first party fails to complete the mission?"

One of the leaders answered, "Shipmaster Byrbais, if you fail to complete the mission, we will give you a second and third chance to redeem yourself. But if for some reason that you can't redeem yourself those 3 times, you will die."

Everyone heard that and then bowed downwards and then said, "We understand."

One of the leaders said, "Send out the Rapacious Act. Please enjoy your time killing everyone and glassing the planet."

Everyone started cheering and then the Shipmaster of the Rapacious Act, Shipmaster Rteva 'Sraram said, "Let's move out everyone. We have work to do."

Everyone on board the Rapacious Act started gearing up and then one of the leaders looked at them and then turned his chair around and asked, "Do you think that the Covenant is ready to move?"

The leader next to him answered, "Unknown. We'll find out when the first battle is over. But as we know it now, it is easy to say that we have a 75% chance of victory."

A female leader turned around and said, "Shit, why did you ask me to join the new Covenant, huh? I'm a Human. Your enemy."

One of the leaders answered, "Fleet Admiral Mina Tokunai, you are the CO of one of the best ships in the UNSC. The UNSC Shutdown. We'll need you in time."

Mina said, "With all due respect to you guys, but there is one Human that we don't ever want to fuck with."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "Who would that be, huh?"

Mina answered, "Admiral William Knight. He is the CO of the UNSC Bring It. But is the Commander of his own fleet known as Fleet of Justice. He's..."

One of them laughed and said, "Alright, he owns his own fleet. That doesn't mean that we should fear him, Tokunai."

Mina said, "If you would let me finish, I'd get to the scary parts about him."

They heard that and then said, "We're sorry. Please continue."

Mina said, "William fights with a sword only. He despises weapons. He's known as the Demon Onslaught. He's also in charge of all of the Spartans in the UNSC. William has two personalities. One for talking with his crew and the other for wanting to kill his enemy. But if you tear his mask off, he can't be the Demon. I learned that recently."

The leaders smiled and then asked, "How good is he?"

Mina answered, "Wiped out 26 fleets of the Eclipse Empire all by himself."

They screeched and said, "You're right, he's a huge threat. We can't let him roam free. The main reason why we brought you here is that you despise the UNSC as much as we do."

Mina said, "I see. That makes sense actually. Alright, I'm totally down for that. You allow me to take out the UNSC, you can have your way with the Human colonies."

They smiled and said, "Alright Tokunai. As long as we're all on the same page, that's fine. After the result of this first battle, we'll see if we attack right away."

Mina said, "Oh, I know."

Her second in command appeared and said, "Ma'am, Fleet Admiral Sir Hector Hood needs a word with you."

Mina heard that and then asked, "Are you sure about that Reigns?"

Vice Admiral Rebecca Reigns answered, "Yes. It seems urgent."

Mina said, "I must take my leave now. It seems that my boss needs me for something."

They said, "Go. We can handle everything from here."

Mina walked away with Rebecca and then one of the leaders said, "I find it hard to believe that a Human despises their own kind so much. What did they do to her to make her turn on them?"

One of them looked her up and then said, "Oh, I see. It's all William Knight's fault. He became a war hero just before Mina got elected to be the war hero. William is a major threat."

They looked at each other and then said, "It seems that we need to make sure that we aide Mina in killing the enemy."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Sir, everyone is on board of the Rapacious Act. Shall we leave now?"

One of the leaders in the middle answered, "Yes. Take off now. We'll be watching from afar."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Yessir."

The Rapacious Act started flying away and then the leader that spoke said, "High Councilor Zetan 'Zadam, what do you think is going to happen?"

Zetan 'Zadam answered, "One of the three factions will interfere with our work."

They heard that and then said, "I see. Your hypothesis might be right. Let's keep an eye on the screen and watch."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Agreed."

They turned the screen on and then what Rteva 'Sraram and his men saw, they saw as well.


	2. 1st Elite Platoon

As soon as the Rapacious Act got to Malurok, Rteva 'Sraram said, "We've made it to our first destination. Swords of Sanghelios ship up ahead. It looks like the Keeper of Souls."

His second-in-command said, "Sir, a transmission from the Keeper of Souls is incoming."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "I see. Put them through."

He did and then the Sangheili said, "Unidentified ship, please identify yourself."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Shipmaster Rteva 'Sraram of the Rapacious Act."

He said, "You do not belong in this area, Shipmaster. Go to your designated areas."

Rteva 'Sraram smiled and then said, "I see."

The Sangheili said, "Sir, we got a situation up here in space."

The leader on the ground forces heard that and asked, "What's the situation, 'Satanai?"

Shipmaster Rur 'Satanai answered, "The ship known as the Rapacious Act just appeared out of nowhere. What shall we do, Aristocrat?"

Aristocrat Jyka 'Moramee heard that and then said, "The Rapacious Act? I never heard of that ship before, 'Satanai. Are you sure that's what they said?"

Rur 'Satanai answered, "Yessir. That's what they said."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "I see. We need to call the three factions up immediately."

Rur 'Satanai asked, "Are you telling me that we might be under attack?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying. I'll contact you when I'm done."

Rur 'Satanai said, "Understood."

While Rur 'Satanai was waiting to be contacted by Jyka 'Moramee, Jyka 'Moramee said, "Arbiter, this is Aristocrat 'Moramee on Malurok. This is urgent."

The Arbiter Mula 'Vadam said, "I'm a little busy. Can it wait?"

He answered, "Nope. I think that we're under attack by an unknown enemy."

William heard that and then asked, "Does the ship look like a sword?"

Jyka 'Moramee asked, "Why do you ask?"

Mula 'Vadam answered, "It just flew over Sanghelios a while ago."

Jyka 'Moramee looked up and then asked, "What does the ship look like, 'Satanai?"

Rur 'Satanai answered, "A sword. Why do you ask?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "The Arbiter asks."

Rur 'Satanai said, "Oh."

Jyka 'Moramee switched the channels and said, "Yes, it is a sword shaped ship."

Mula 'Vadam heard that and then said, "It seems that this new threat despises us."

William said, "My guess is that they are after the 3 factions."

The leader of the CIS said, "Agreed. We're the best in the business."

Mula 'Vadam said, "If they attack you, you attack back."

William said, "You should evacuate the citizens of the planet so nothing bad or serious happens to them."

The CIS said, "Agreed. My guess is that a new Covenant threat has been born under new leadership and might be stronger than before."

Mula 'Vadam said, "Shit."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Understood."

Jyka 'Moramee switched back to the channel with Rur 'Satanai and said, "Hold till they attack. We're evacuating the citizens of Malurok."

Rur 'Satanai said, "It's that bad."

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "Yes. It's that bad. The Covenant might be back. And are definitely stronger than before."

Rur 'Satanai said, "Shit. That's not good at all. Where have they been hiding?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "Probably training their troops for the upcoming war. That's my guess. Just wait."

Rur 'Satanai said, "Understood."

While Rur 'Satanai waited for the ship to attack them, Jyka 'Moramee said in the loudspeaker, "Everyone, we're about to be attacked by the Covenant. We're evacuating the planet. Soldiers will stay behind and fight the enemy. Start evacuating under the three factions orders."

Everyone heard that and then started running to the shuttles and then the soldiers got into their defensive positions and then Jyka 'Moramee said, "I hope that this works out."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "So, any problems with us landing?"

Rur 'Satanai answered, "Yes. I'm afraid that your ship doesn't exist in our Navy."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Well, it is pretty new. So you wouldn't know about it."

Rur 'Satanai said, "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to land the ship."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "I see. I guess that we'll have our way then."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Fire."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Fire. Also, send out the 1st Jetovi Squadron."

The Sword Phantoms and Banshees started flying out of Rapacious Act and then Rur 'Satanai said, "Here they come. Attack."

Plasma torpedoes flew toward the ships and then Jyka 'Moramee said, "The battle has begun."

General Jaga 'Kocam said, "It seems that we're at a disadvantage here."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Agreed. 'Satanai, fly your ship away from the planet. We can't afford to damage our planet."

Rur 'Satanai said, "Understood."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Once you find an opening, the 1st Elite Platoon will head out and kill everyone on the planet."

Sangheili Commander Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Understood. Tell us when. We'll fly down there and wipe out everyone."

While the attack in space was happening, back on the End of Days. Mina stepped back into the council room and asked, "How much did I miss?"

Zetan 'Zadam answered, "Nothing much. The battle just started against the Keeper of Souls."

Mina said, "I see. It seems that the UNSC is worried about an incident that happened on New Sparigous."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "What happened on New Sparigous?"

Mina answered, "It was destroyed a month ago. And they are trying to figure out the cause of its destruction."

Zetan 'Zadam heard that and then Mina sat down in her seat and then one of the leaders said, "You destroyed the planet."

Mina answered, "Yes. A planet that was supposed to be under the protection of William Knight."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Well now. It seems that it is going our way."

Mina said, "As expected, the Aristocrat of the land would tell the ship to move out of the way to protect the citizens of their world. They might try to escape using their shuttles."

A leader said, "Do exactly as planned. The Keeper of Souls is moving out of the way. Send out the 1st Elite Platoon. Kill everyone."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Yessir. 1st Elite Platoon, it's time. Move out. Kill everyone. Don't let a single Sangheili live. 1st Jetovi Squadron, if you see a shuttle get off of the planet, blow it up. Can't let a single one live now, can we?"

They said, "No we can't sir."

More Phantoms and Banshees started to appear and then Rur 'Satanai grinned and said, "Shit. These people are smarter than when we were in the Covenant, sir."

Everyone heard that and then Jyka 'Moramee asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rur 'Satanai answered, "They just sent a unit to the surface. Meaning that it's almost time for an attack."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Get ready everyone. The attack is about to begin. Don't let them take our land."

While they were waiting, Mula 'Vadam asked, "Will you do me a favor, Knight?"

William heard that and then looked at her and answered, "Only if you end this conflict between you and the CIS. If that can't be helped, then I'll leave and you'll have to depend on the CIS for help."

The leader smiled and then Mula 'Vadam said, "Understood. They can have a little bit of territory on Sanghelios. Just don't get in our way when we train."

The leader said, "Understood."

Mula 'Vadam said, "The favor is that I wish for you to help out Malurok. I don't have enough men that are battle ready yet."

William looked at his Pelican and then his second-in-command appeared and said, "Sir, the attack on Malurok began already."

William said, "Get everyone on board Bring It, Sanders. We're going to have a little fun with this new threat. Test out a new weapon given to us by the Chief of Naval Operations."

Mula 'Vadam said, "Thank you."

William said, "No problem."

Captain Jason Sanders said, "All units, get back on to the UNSC Bring It. We got a job to do."

William saluted to them and then they saw that and then William walked away saying, "I get to go all out, right?"

Mula 'Vadam answered, "As long as you don't kill any of my men."

William said, "Good."

Back to Malurok. The 1st Elite Platoon appeared above and then Jyka 'Moramee said, "Wait. Hold."

Everyone heard that and then they started to appear and then Jyka 'Moramee saw that they were Sangheili and said, "Shit. We're up against our own brethren again. Fire."

Everyone started firing at each other and then Thexe 'Lokamai smiled and then said, "Interesting. It seems that most of them are at the shuttles at the end of the alley."


	3. Malurok vs 1st Elite Platoon

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Hm, the shuttles are getting filled as we speak, huh? The land squad just landed. And they won't be able to get to the landing depot on time."

Mina said, "Hm, maybe we should send out the 1st Devida Squadron to take out the shuttles."

A leader said, "No good. That squadron isn't fast enough to handle them. We'll need the 1st Jetovi Squadron to take care of them. But first, how bad is the damage on the Keeper of Souls?"

Rteva 'Sraram answered, "50%. While we're at just 10%. This shield barrier is pretty tough."

They heard that and then said, "That's good. Keep up the good fight."

Rur 'Satanai said, "Shit, 50% damage already. What the hell are with these weapons of theirs?"

While the Rapacious Act continued to attack the Keeper of Souls, on the ground of Malurok, the 1st Elite Platoon just landed. Thexe 'Lokamai stayed on board the Sword Phantom that they drove in on and then said, "Begin the assault. Major Mongam, you know what to do."

Major Deta 'Mongam said, "Yes ma'am. Fire."

Needles started flying all over the place and then Jaga 'Kocam said, "Sir, we need to evacuate you from this place."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "No, I will stay behind and fight."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Sir, we have an Aristocrat down here. What shall we do about him?"

Rteva 'Sraram heard that and then said, "Sir, we got an Aristocrat on the ground, do you wish for us to capture him?"

Mina heard that and said, "An Aristocrat, huh?"

A leader said, "Hm, maybe we should brainwash him into joining our cause."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "You have orders to capture the Aristocrat. Bring him back to the End of Days. Our new Holy City."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Understood. You heard them, Commander. Capture him and come back immediately."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Understood."

Thexe 'Lokamai jumped down and then said, "Capture the Aristocrat. The Council want him."

Jaga 'Kocam said, "Now we really need to get you out of here."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Nope. We all fight together to protect our land. So we die together."

General Asan 'Kanom said, "They aren't going to kill you, sir. They are probably going to capture you and then brainwash you or something like that."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "If that's the case, then the last surviving soldier will shoot me and kill me before they could get their hands on me."

Rteva 'Sraram smiled and then said, "75% complete."

Thexe 'Lokamai took out her Energy Sword and then Jyka 'Moramee saw that and took his Energy Sword out and then they stepped out of their respectful positions and then Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Hello Aristocrat. You'll be coming with us."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Nah, I won't."

Jaga 'Kocam said, "Keep firing. Don't stop because he walked in front of us."

They heard that and then Aristocrat's Guard Rtoro 'Lukam took out a Fuel Rod Cannon and then stepped out from behind a building and then pulled the trigger shooting plasma rockets at the enemy and then they started screaming and then Thexe 'Lokamai grinned and then said, "A Fuel Rod Cannon. You really fight dirty."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "We Sangheili don't plan on giving up our land without a fight. Plus, using any type of weapon on a battlefield doesn't mean that we fight dirty. We fight the way we want to fight."

All of the Swords of Sanghelios members that charged forward were getting chopped up by Thexe 'Lokamai and her men. And every member of the 1st Elite Platoon that charged forward toward the Malurok people, got slashed by Jyka 'Moramee and shot by his men. Jyka 'Moramee said, "It seems that we're at a stalemate here."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Every soldier that runs forward dies immediately, huh? We need a new strategy."

Needles from a Needle Rifle hit Ranger Xesha 'Vagum and then she grinned and then Ultra Hula 'Zusam said, "Boom."

Xesha 'Vagum tried taking her armor off, but the needles blew up and she screamed and then fell off of the roof of a building and collapsed on her head snapping her neck officially killing her. Thexe 'Lokamai heard that and then looked at her and said, "You fought well, Vagum. Now avenge her."

Hula 'Zusam said, "Another one bites the dust."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Nah, you just angered them."

Jaga 'Kocam said, "Agreed."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Keep firing."

Rtoro 'Lukam ran out of ammo in his Fuel Rod Cannon and then tossed it away and then took out his Energy Stave and then walked forward. Jaga 'Kocam saw that and then said, "Hm, ran out of ammo."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "The Fuel Rod Cannon only holds 6 plasma rockets. And I only had 10 sets of 6. And I used them all up."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Deal with that one with the Energy Stave."

They started shooting at him, but he spun the Energy Stave around in circles and then each plasma bullet and needle were deflected back toward them and they screamed and Thexe 'Lokamai said, "He's a dangerous one. Shit."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "It seems that you still got it."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "Haven't used it in years. But yeah. Still capable of whooping ass with it."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Get him."

A Stealth Duka 'Nrazam appeared behind him and then Rtoro 'Lukam smiled and then brought it back into him and then Thexe 'Lokamai saw that and then Jyka 'Moramee said, "Damn. Go easy on them man."

Rtoro 'Lukam lifted it up and tore him in half and said, "No."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Disobeying your boss isn't a very smart idea."

Rtoro 'Lukam stabbed the Sangheili Elite to his left and then tore him straight in half from his waist and said, "If you say so. It gets the job done."

Thexe 'Lokamai heard that and then Jyka 'Moramee said, "Keep pushing forward. But slowly. They could be hiding anywhere."

Everyone that remained said, "Yessir."

They all started walking forward and then Thexe 'Lokamai and her people were getting pushed back and then said, "Shit. Sir, these people are insane. I thought that you said that the Malurok people were the weakest of all of the Sangheili planets under the Swords of Sanghelios' protection?"

Zetan 'Zadam asked, "What's the situation down there?"

Thexe 'Lokamai answered, "We're getting pushed back. We're not going to make it to the evac site."

Zetan 'Zadam heard that and then Mina said, "Our data was all lies. Who gave us this data?"

Everyone looked at each other and then the leaders said, "If you tell us who did it, we will spare you. You don't want to die for someone else's choice. Tell us who did it."

One of the new species in the Covenant answered, "Sangheili General Maia 'Wanamee did, sir."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Where is she?"

He answered, "Unknown, sir. She hasn't been seen ever since the attack began on Malurok."

Mina said, "Fall back to the Rapacious Act. We got false info about them."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "Yes ma'am."

Jyka 'Moramee smiled and then said, "Generals, take out your Fuel Rod Cannon's and blow up their...whatever the hell that thing is. Trap them on the planet."

Every Sangheili General heard that and did exactly that and then Thexe 'Lokamai yelled, "Get out of here, Ther Mod. The Sword Phantom can't take that much damage from the Fuel Rod Cannons."

Kig-Yar Zealot Ther Mod heard that and then started to fly away, but General Etan 'Trafam shot a final rocket at them and the Sword Phantom blew up and then Thexe 'Lokamai yelled, "Die, Sangheili."


	4. The Keeper of Souls Destruction

Thexe 'Lokamai charged toward them and then Rur 'Satanai grinned and then said, "Sir, we're at 80% damage down here. How is it going down there?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "Actually, pretty well. They underestimated us. Retreat, Satanai."

Rur 'Satanai asked, "Are you sure, sir?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "Yes. No, fly toward Sanghelios. The UNSC are on the way. It seems that our Arbiter sent the Demon King."

Rur 'Satanai asked, "And if I don't make it to him."

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "They'll see the wreckage and they'll destroy the enemy from the air."

William said, "Shipmaster Satanai, this is Admiral Knight. Stay alive as long as possible. The Fleet of Justice is on its way."

Cheering started to appear and then Rur 'Satanai heard that and then said, "Fly toward Sanghelios now. Let's get as close to those ships as possible."

Rur 'Satanai looked forward and then the Keeper of Souls turned around quickly and then started flying away and then Rteva 'Sraram said, "Sir, the Keeper of Souls is leaving."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Hm, follow them till the ship is destroyed."

Mina said, "No, William is behind this. It's a trap."

A leader said, "We don't know that."

Mina said, "I know William better than anyone here. He's headed to Malurok right now. Do not follow the Keeper of Souls. It's a trap."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Belay that. Destroy the enemy vessel."

Mina said, "You are going to lose one of our Commander's that way. Do not follow them."

Rebecca said, "Ma'am, Admiral Knight was last spotted on Sanghelios trying to stop an argument between the CIS and the Swords of Sanghelios."

Zetan 'Zadam asked, "What was the argument about?"

Rebecca answered, "The CIS gaining some territory. And it seems that Knight stopped it by making the Arbiter give the CIS a partial amount of land. And for that to happen, Knight will help her save Malurok from us."

Mina said, "It's a trap. He's headed there now. He's already on his way."

Rebecca said, "According to our footage using the Sanghelios Satellite, only the UNSC Bring It is on its way to Malurok. The other ships were nowhere to be seen."

One of the leaders said, "Then let's vote. Everyone in favor of destroying the Keeper of Souls and retreating, raise your hands."

Everyone except for Mina rose her hand and then said, "If I'm right, I'm not going to tell you I told you so. Do what you want."

Mina walked away and then Zetan 'Zadam said, "Destroy the Keeper of Souls and then come back before the Bring It appears."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Yessir. What about my men down there?"

A leader asked, "What about them? They didn't escape and died in battle."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "They are still alive, sir."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "I hate to say this, but we were infiltrated. Only having one Navy ship was nothing. There Military force on the ground wiped them all out. The remaining soldiers are stranded and are fighting for their lives. Even if we send a retrieval squad, they'll be dead and they'll blow up your Phantom again. We learned from this battle, Sraram. We need to get an armor that can withhold Fuel Rod Cannons. We'd get wiped out immediately if we don't."

Rteva 'Sraram grinned and then said, "Charge toward the Keeper of Souls. They left a smoke trail. Head to their current location."

Everyone flew forward and then Rur 'Satanai said, "Admiral Knight, this is Satanai. How do you plan on taking on the Phantoms and Banshees? Along with the Rapacious Act."

William answered, "Quite simple. We got GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptors, Shortswords, Broadswords, and Sabres. And for the Rapacious Act, we got the entire fleet like I mentioned before. We hacked Sanghelios' Satellite so that it hid all of my other ships only making it look like one was headed this way. My entire fleet is ready to kick some ass."

Rur 'Satanai said, "I see. I don't think that we're going to make it."

William said, "We truly are sorry that we won't be able to save you."

Rur 'Satanai said, "Hell, the Demon King apologising. Sounds like you finally got a heart."

William said, "I always had a heart."

While they were flying toward each other, Thexe 'Lokamai appeared in front of Jyka 'Moramee and then said, "I have more fighting experience than you, Aristocrat."

They swung at each other and then the two Energy Swords clashed into each other and then Jyka 'Moramee pushed her back and then Rtoro 'Lukam said, "Fire." One of the Sangheili that was about to attack Jyka 'Moramee was shot in the head with a needle and then Hula 'Trafam said, "There you go, sir."

Rtoro 'Lukam stabbed the Sangheili that she shot and then pushed him back and then nodded and Hula 'Trafam made it blow up by shooting another needle in the exact same location and then the Sangheili died and then Thexe 'Lokamai grinned and then started swinging at Jyka 'Moramee, but he kept blocking everything and then Jyka 'Moramee said, "More experience, my ass. You are getting your ass handed to you."

Thexe 'Lokamai said, "50 years of training. This is nothing."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Hiding for 50 years. Interesting indeed."

Jyka 'Moramee started going faster and then she saw that and then Deta 'Mongam aimed his Needle Rifle at Jyka 'Moramee and then Rtoro 'Lukam tossed his Energy Stave at him and then it flew right into him before he could fire the Needle Rifle at him and then Jyka 'Moramee smiled and then Rtoro 'Lukam put his hand out and then a Stealth Sangheili appeared behind him and then he moved out of the way with his Energy Stave piercing his chest and then Rtoro 'Lukam grabbed it and pulled up and cut him in half saying, "And you call yourselves the New Covenant."

Thexe 'Lokamai looked around and then asked, "Is it too late to surrender?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "That's up to the Arbiter. Or the Demon King who is on his way here with an entire fleet. And your ship is headed straight for it."

Thexe 'Lokamai heard that and then said, "Wait, what about the satellite? It only showed one ship."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "It was a lie. That footage was hacked. Shall we kill the person that surrendered or show no mercy?"

Mula 'Vadam answered, "Let her surrender. Just lock her up in the prison where the most vicious criminals go."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Understood."

Rtoro 'Lukam hit her in the side of the head knocking her out and then said, "Take her to Moramee Penitentiary."

The surviving soldiers appeared and then Jyka 'Moramee and his guards ran to the evac site and then saw that they haven't taken off yet and then the pilot looked at them and then Jyka 'Moramee opened the hatch and said, "The battle is over. We won."

Everyone heard that and then started cheering and then Jyka 'Moramee asked, "Did you make it to the Fleet of Justice?"

Rur 'Satanai answered, "I can see the shadow's of their ships. We ma..."

The ship exploded and then William saw that and then said, "Time for war everyone."

Everyone started cheering and then the starfighters started to appear.


	5. Fleet of Justice Dominates

Rteva 'Sraram looked forward and saw more than one shadow of a ship and said, "Oh my god. Are you seeing this?"

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Mina, we apologise for doubting you. Please come back."

The leaders said, "Agreed. We don't know him like you do. And about that footage, why was it wrong?"

Mina appeared and answered, "The satellite was hacked into. William Knight knows how to deceive people. That's why he's known as the best soldier in the UNSC so far in the 2600's. There are also Spartans, but none compare to William's might and craziness. When we deal with the UNSC, let me handle it. Everything else, they are all yours. How's that sound?"

Everyone said, "Agreed. We don't have anything bad to say about that. We'll do things your way."

Mina said, "It's too late to escape from his fleet. It's the fastest fleet in history. Not even any of our fleets can best the Fleet of Justice in a race. You try to slipspace out of there, the Fleet of Justice will just appear in front of you and slaughter his enemy."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Hm, Thexe 'Lokamai's chip isn't working. Could they have torn it out."

Mina heard that and then answered, "It is a possibility. The Swords of Sanghelios are smart beings."

While they are talking, William said, "1st Lightning Squad, advance toward the enemy."

They said, "Yessir."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Attack."

Mina looked at the screen and then saw the shadows and then said, "That formation. It can't be."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "What's wrong?"

Mina answered, "We just angered the Demon King. If Master Chief is the Demon. William is his master."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Master Chief is dead, Mina."

Mina said, "Yes. And William is not."

They said, "You are losing yourself. What is this formation?"

Mina answered, "He calls it "Justice Nation". He used it against the Insurrectionists 2 years ago. He slaughtered them. After he took out 20 Insurrectionist ships with ease, they surrendered at the Battle of Arcadia."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "I heard about that battle. There were a total of 50 Insurrectionist ships and hell of starfighters trying to destroy Arcadia. But then a fleet of just 2 ships appeared and slaughtered them with ease. The UNSC Bring It and the UNSC Catastrophe. Led by Vice Admiral William Knight and Captain Miyuki Umehara."

Mina said, "Yep. Those two are very dangerous together. But that many ships, the entire Insurrectionist fleet of 50 would be no more. Watch how dominant they are in battle. Even if we upgrade our ships, William will get better equipment to kick our ass."

They looked at the screen and then the leader of the 1st Jetovi Squadron said, "Sir, these ships aren't penetrable."

Explosions started to occur and then the CO of the UNSC Covenant Hunter said, "Hm, first wave is dominating already."

William said, "Captain Reynolds, I hate to say this, but this is very disappointing."

The CO of the UNSC Covenant Hunter, Captain Robert Reynolds said, "Agreed. But isn't this the new Covenant Empire. Shouldn't they be a little stronger than this?"

Jason said, "Don't jinx it now, Captain."

Robert said, "I apologise."

Miyuki said, "So, what do you think?"

William answered, "They are holding back. Major Shinonono, tell your squadron to come on back. This isn't a fun battle."

Major Mayuka Shinonono said, "Yessir. Fall back 1st Lightning Squadron. They went down easier than expected."

William looked at the damage reports of the ships and said, "Hm, have the Technical Sergeants repair the ships. We always want them to be at 100%."

Jason asked, "Are you sure?"

William answered, "Yes. They took about 12% damage. We don't like anything above 10%, remember?"

Jason answered, "I forgot. I apologise, sir."

William said, "Land your ships in the Docking Bay. Then tell a Technical Sergeant to start repairing them. Vice Admiral Shiba, you are up."

The CO of the UNSC Infinity, Vice Admiral Kazunobu Shiba said, "Yessir."

William said, "Let's see what you got newbie. Also, don't break this formation. You do that, you show a little weakness, we all fail."

Kazunobu said, "Understood, sir. 1st Jupiter Squadron, head on out and annihilate the Allied Forces threat."

William said, "Hm, Allied Forces, huh? Doesn't sound too bad."

The 1st Jupiter Squadron took off and then flew toward them and then Rteva 'Sraram screeched and then yelled, "Retreat. Fall back."

The ship turned around and then the 1st Jupiter Squadron appeared in front of them as soon as they turned around and Rteva 'Sraram's jaw dropped and then they started shooting at the Rapacious Act and then Mina said, "Impossible."

Rteva 'Sraram said, "Fire. Destroy them."

William looked forward and then said, "Hm, that's interesting."

Rteva 'Sraram yelled, "Now. What the hell are you guys doing?"

In every Sword Phantom and Banshee, the pilots were deceased and then Mina said, "The 1st wave eliminated the 1st Jetovi Squadron. And the 2nd wave destroys the Rapacious Act. This isn't possible."

Zetan 'Zadam punched the desk and then yelled, "Explain!"

The other leaders said, "Calm down, Zadam. We need to stay composed. We might have lost this battle, but we have many others to fight. They haven't found out where we are yet. We're still safe."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "You're right. I do need to calm down. I'm sorry. Surrender."

Rteva 'Sraram looked at the ships in front of him and then said, "This can't be happening."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Surrender, Sraram."

Rteva 'Sraram turned the ship around and then shot a plasma beam at the Fleet of Justice and then everyone saw that and then they just sat there and then a Sabre appeared and flew right into it and then Robert said, "Rest in peace Corporal Jenkins."

Rteva 'Sraram grinned and then said, "That person committed suicide. What the hell is wrong with that fleet."

Mina answered, "They sacrifice themselves to protect the formation. They will not move. Knowing William for years, he's one crazy man."

The leaders said, "He lost his damn mind."

Rteva 'Sraram looked down and then said, "95% damage to the ship. We're doomed."

Mina yelled, "Surrender already."

Rteva 'Sraram heard that and then was about to say something, but then his second-in-command shook his head and then Rteva 'Sraram said, "Not enough time to. Farewell."

They heard that and then an explosion occurred and then Kazunobu said, "Come on back 1st Jupiter Squadron."

William smiled and said, "Nice work indeed. Good job Shiba. Welcome to the Fleet of Justice."

Kazunobu said, "Thank you."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Hey Admiral, how's the Keeper of Souls?"

William answered, "I'm afraid that they didn't make it. But we destroyed them."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "That's good. We captured one of the Covenant. I think that you want to see this."

William heard that and then said, "Alright. We're on our way."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Thank you."

William said, "To Malurok."


	6. The Screech Bomb

While they were flying toward Malurok, William said, "This alliance between the Sangheili and the Created is going to be tough. If there are any enemy transmissions that you get, head to their location and obliterate them."

They answered, "Yessir."

The Fleet of Justice flew forward and then the CO of the UNSC Shots Fired said, "Sir, something is coming up from ahead."

William looked forward and said, "Ymir, what do you think it is?"

The AI of the UNSC Bring It, Ymir answered, "It looks like a beacon. But it could be an explosive. I honestly don't know, sir."

William said, "Get a Pelican to check it out. Spartans, you're up."

They said, "Yessir."

Kazunobu said, "Fireteam Scorpio, you're up."

Fireteam Scorpio geared up and then entered a Pelican and then said, "All we need to do is find out what that thing is, correct?"

William answered, "Yep. If we could use it to our advantage, take it. If it's just a part of the ship, leave it. If it's some sort of beacon, bring it back. We'll need to investigate it thoroughly. When you are done Fireteam Scorpio, get back to the Infinity immediately. Don't need you getting shot out of nowhere now, do we?"

They said, "Don't worry about a thing, sir. We'll be done as soon as we find out what it truly is."

William said, "Good. See you soon."

The leader of the group flew the Pelican out of the Infinity and flew toward the unknown object. While they flew toward the unknown object, the Fleet of Justice continued to fly toward Malurok. Miyuki said, "It looks like they'll get there safely."

William said, "Yep. No enemy ship within another 50 light years, I believe."

Kazunobu said, "About that."

Robert said, "Agreed."

William looked at the Pelican and then the leader of Fireteam Scorpio turned the Pelican around and said, "Here we go. Jake, check it out."

Petty Officer Second Class Jake White said, "Sure thing."

He used his boosters to fly out there toward the object and then looked at it. He grabbed a hold of it and it turned on and then a few people heard a screech and then William heard it and then yelled, "Turn it off."

William was screaming in agony and Jason asked, "What are you talking about?"

While they were flying to Malurok and Jake was on the thing, Mina said, "It seems that the Fleet of Justice activated the Screech Bomb. It'll never shut off."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Agreed. How many people is it affecting as of right now?"

A Sangheili answered, "36,046 soldiers of the 200,000+ soldiers in the Fleet of Justice. Admiral William Knight is one of them, sir."

Mina laughed and said, "Well, that is to be expected. Only the weak minded people hear the screech if I'm correct."

One of the leaders said, "Exactly, Mina. It won't stop till each of them die."

William yelled, "Turn the goddamn damn thing off, Spartan."

Jake said, "I don't know how to. I don't even know how it turned on."

William heard that and then the CO of the UNSC Shots Fired said, "Get away from it. It's an enemy trap to get us off guard."

A soldier said, "I feel like my head's about to explode."

William yelled, "Destroy it."

Everyone heard that and then blood started to appear from their ears and then William grinned and then Jake flew back into the Pelican and closed it up saying, "Let's move before they blow it to shreds."

The leader of Fireteam Scorpio said, "Agreed. I don't plan on dying here today."

A member asked, "What do you think is going on?"

Jake answered, "Screams are appearing throughout the channels. It seems that it was a device to destroy us without others noticing."

William yelled, "Destroy it already. It hurts."

Mina laughed and said, "William screaming in agony makes me happy."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "I bet that it does. You two don't have a good history."

Kazunobu asked, "Is it ok to break out of the formation?"

Jason answered, "Yes. But if we were in combat, no. Well, you are new here in our ranks, so you wouldn't know."

Kazunobu turned the ship around and then the leader of Fireteam Scorpio saw that and said, "Shit. I didn't expect that to happen. Do not attack it. It's a bomb."

William heard that and then Jake grinned and then said, "We need to push it away from the Fleet of Justice so you could shoot it from a distance."

Kazunobu asked, "How far are we talking?"

Jake answered, "The bomb is set for 5 planet lengths. But it's only set on the Fleet of Justice. So we need to get it away from the UNSC."

The leader said, "But the sad thing is that its got a time limit."

William started pushing himself to the limits and then said, "Tell me how long."

The leader answered, "50 seconds to move it. I think as soon as it activated, the timer started. And if we don't get it out of here, everyone affected by it will die."

Jake grinned and said, "Someone isn't going to make it back to the Infinity is what we're most likely saying, sir."

Kazunobu said, "Goddammit."

William said, "Fireteam Scorpio, whoever does it, you will be avenged. Along with Corporal Jenkins. Do it now Fireteam Scorpio. I don't know how much longer I can withstand this scream. I'm putting my body to the limits here. Go now. Free the 36,046 soldiers from this thing."

The CO of the UNSC Shots Fired said, "Scratch that. 36,045. One just blew up."

Jake said, "Shit."

The leader said, "Damn. This thing really has the frequency to blow up a man's brain."

A member grabbed Jake and tossed him back and flew out there and then Jake said, "Ryan."

Lieutenant, Junior Grade Ryan Moore said, "I got this. Just get to the Infinity."

Kazunobu grinned and then the leader of Fireteam Scorpio grinned and flew to the Infinity saying, "Rest in peace brother."

Ryan smiled and then started to push it away and then William said, "You are doing us a great service."

Ryan said, "Just doing my job as a Spartan, sir."

Jason turned around and saw that one was dead and then said, "Shit. We're going to need to clean that up."

William heard that and turned around and saw the one of his men's heads exploded and then said, "Shit. So that's what happens when you get to your limit. Hurry up, I don't need my head exploding like that."

Mina heard that and then said, "He's pushing himself. Damn you, William."

A Colgorane said, "Ma'am, we could just detonate it now and kill the remaining 35,680 soldiers. They keep falling."

Mina heard that and then Zetan 'Zadam said, "Oh, that sounds good. Alpha Nek Goks, blow them up."

Nek Goks said, "With pleasure."

Mina laughed and then William said, "I know these tactics."

Jason heard that and then looked at him and then asked, "What do you mean?"

William answered, "It's my former CO, Fleet Admiral Mina Tokunai. We need to get the hell out of here. Forget about the bomb. We were all meant to die here."

Kazunobu heard that and then William said, "Let's all slipspace out of here."

Ryan heard that and then looked at the Pelican and then said, "Shit."

William said, "They are going to blow it up now. Not later."

A soldier said, "Sir, we have a problem. We can't use it. The interference from the thing out there is kicking our ass."

Kazunobu asked, "How about the backup generators?"

The soldiers started talking in unison and then William said, "Damn. Calm down everyone. One at a time."

They said, "Sorry about that. What we were saying was that the object out there is damaging all frequencies. If we try to understand that thing, we might be able to use it against any further enemy attacks."

William said, "Like ear plugs."

A soldier said, "I don't think that it's that easy sir."

Kazunobu said, "Not that easy?"

They said, "Yes. It seems that if they have the right frequency, the explosion will kill all of us. Even if wearing ear plugs."

Williams said, "Shit. That's not good at all. We'll need to create a way to counter that thing."

The soldiers said, "We agree. But how?"

William said, "That's what the doctors are for. I'm dumb. That's probably why I was affected by it."

Jason said, "It targets the weak minded. If that's the case, every weak minded soldier is under attack right now."

Ryan said, "That's not good."

Miyuki said, "Sir, you aren't going to make it to Malurok, are you?"

William answered, "Unknown. Let's see what happens in the end result. Good luck Ryan. We're counting on you."

Ryan said, "5 more seconds. And I'm sorry."

William smiled and said, "Don't be. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. We didn't know what that thing was. We needed to investigate it. So we did just that. And our curiosity might just be our downfall, guys. It definitely might be mine. But everything else is up to you. Infinity, we're falling back."

Kazunobu said, "Agreed."

Kazunobu turned around and then Ryan said, "Shit. It skipped all the way to 1."

The leaders of the ships yelled, "Hit the Historian Boosters."

The Fleet of Justice flew forward and then the Pelican appeared inside of the Infinity in the nick of time and said, "Lucky us. We just made it back to the Infinity."

Ryan said, "Good. And thank you for all you've done for me."

The members of Fireteam Scorpio said, "No problem. You did your best. And you are saving our asses. That's what Spartans do. We sacrifice ourselves for Humanity. Farewell, brother. Rest in peace."

The Screech Bomb blew up and then Ryan flew back screaming and then they looked outside and saw his body grow big and exploded and Jake said, "Oh god. That wasn't a good end."

Every soldier said, "Agreed. We can't end up like him. Charge forward now."

Kazunobu heard that and then 3 minutes later of being chased by the Screech Bomb's explosive radius, they all got free from it and then William smiled and said, "We survived and barely made it."

Kazunobu asked, "How many died?"

Jake answered, "259 soldiers."

Kazunobu sighed and then said, "Well, it's better than I thought."

Miyuki said, "We made it out alive."

William said, "God is still on our side, Umehara. Let's get to Malurok now."

Everyone started cheering and then back at the End of Days. Mina said, "Goddammit. You let them escape."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Not fast enough Nek Goks."

Nek Goks heard that and then said, "Impossible. I even had the coordinates correct."

The Colgorane leader said, "It's not that, guys. We had it perfectly placed. But it seems that someone was moving it away."

Mina heard that and said, "Impossible. Who is capable of pushing a damn bomb in space?"

Everyone shrugged and then Mina's eyes widened and then said, "It can't be."

Zetan 'Zadam asked, "What's wrong?"

Mina said, "The Fleet of Justice has the Spartans on their side. They are the only possible unit that could do something like that. If that's the case, they are down a Spartan. Hahahahaha."

Rebecca appeared and said, "That is correct ma'am. The UNSC Infinity was put into the Fleet of Justice recently under the orders of Fleet Admiral Sir Hector Hood."

Mina heard that and said, "The Spartan that died."

Rebecca said, "Lieutenant, Junior Grade Ryan Moore. Your fiancee."

Mina grunted and then asked, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Zetan 'Zadam answered, "He's a UNSC soldier. Spartans will do anything to protect there own kind. That is why they were created after all. To protect Humanity. And you are a threat to Humanity. Ryan must have heard about that tactic from William. He knows you quite well."

Rebecca said, "One more thing, we killed over 3,000 of the 36,046 soldiers affected by it. But each of the remaining 32,000 plus soldiers are injured pretty badly. And are being brought to the infirmary to get worked on."

Mina said, "That's good. How bad is William?"

Rebecca answered, "Stupid as ever. Not getting medical treatment."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "He's insane. No one is capable of withstanding that much damage and not be the same again."

Mina said, "Well, you don't know William. He'll surpass all of your expectations. But I think that he's not going to report me betraying the enemy. Keep an eye on the radio chatter, Rebecca."

Rebecca said, "Understood."

Another soldier appeared and said, "Ma'am, we're being ordered to head to Urs System."

Rebecca heard that and then Mina said, "Let the Fleet of Justice handle whatever we are supposed to do."

He said, "It's to check out the disturbance that we caused, ma'am."

Mina said, "Oh, it was a Screech Bomb. The loudest noise ever recorded to kill all weak minded Human beings within a 50 light year radius. Sounds good enough, right?"

The soldier said, "We should wait about a day to contact HQ."

Rebecca said, "Agreed. If we tell them now, they'd be suspicious."

Mina said, "I know. That's why we're waiting."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "We need to find out another way to defeat the Fleet of Justice. They'll just use their own to protect the fleet."

Mina said, "That's how insane he is."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "An attack on Reach would be nice."

Mina said, "Weaken them from the start. That sounds good."

Zetan 'Zadam said, "Agreed. That's why I suggested it."

Mina said, "But they do have a lot of forces on Reach. So beware of that."

The leaders heard that and then said, "They also have Noble Team. Well, they'll be considered the 2nd Noble Team, but that's ok. The first Noble Team were a bunch of badasses. I hope that the 2nd one isn't as good as the first."

Mina said, "The Spartans of this generation are all full of badasses. Well, we'll need to see what happens next because we're up against Reach. The second strongest militarized planet of the Humans. First being Earth."

A Arkhe said, "Sir, we just got word that the tracker on Thexe 'Lokamai is offline."

Zetan 'Zadam sighed and said, "Look into it, Bhulg."


	7. The Reason of Thexe 'Lokamai's Betrayal

While the people of the new Covenant are looking into the reason of Thexe 'Lokamai's tracker going offline, the Fleet of Justice flew toward Malurok. William said, "Take all of the wounded to the infirmary of the ships. We're going to find out what is most important to the people of Malurok."

Miyuki asked, "Who is going to meet with them?"

William answered, "Me and my second-in-command and Umehara and her second-in-command."

Miyuki said, "Me and Husky."

Captain Krimir Husky said, "OK."

Miyuki said, "We should send the Infinity to Reach."

Kazunobu asked, "Why would you do that?"

Miyuki answered, "Gut feeling. But they'll attack Reach with all they've got. Send the Spartans to help out protect Reach."

William said, "We can't afford to lose Reach a second time, Infinity. We're counting on you to defeat the enemy that heads to Reach. Once you defend Reach, head back to the Fleet of Justice. We'll always have a spot for you."

Kazunobu said, "Understood. Take us to Reach now."

William smiled and then the Infinity started to fly away from them and then William said, "Good thinking, Umehara. We can't afford to lose it a second time. You really are smart. That's why you are second-in-command of the Fleet of Justice."

Miyuki said, "I'm flattered. But you need to keep your head cool. You were affected by that bomb."

Everyone heard that and then the CO of the UNSC Atlas Star said, "You should head to the infirmary as well."

William laughed and said, "I'll survive. I rather do my job than rely on doctors to help me out. It's just who I am, Beach."

The CO of the UNSC Atlas Star, Captain Rachel Beach said, "Understood, sir."

Miyuki said, "Stop pushing yourself too far. You'll end up dead before this war even ends."

William laughed and said, "I'll live till the end of the war."

Jason said, "You keep telling yourself that, but you'll end up dead."

William said, "Let's not jinx it now. Living is a good thing. So let's keep it that way."

Everyone agreed with that statement. 20 minutes ago, before the destruction of the Rapacious Act, the soldiers of Malurok was taking Thexe 'Lokamai to the prison. They lifted her up by her arms and then started walking away. Jyka 'Moramee said, "That was one hell of a battle that we fought. I guess that false report by General 'Wanamee worked out well."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "Agreed, sir. We overwhelmed them down here. But the Keeper of Souls isn't going to make it, I'm afraid."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Yep. We'll need more Swords of Sanghelios ships guarding Malurok. But we can't ask for them right now. We need to question Thexe 'Lokamai and ask her why she betrayed the Swords of Sanghelios."

Jaga 'Kocam said, "Sir, what is that?"

Jyka 'Moramee asked, "What is what, 'Kocam?"

Jaga 'Kocam answered, "Her neck is shining. It's blinking actually."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "It can't be."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "They kidnapped our people and planted chips inside of their necks. So we'd start killing our own."

Rtoro 'Lukam looked at the other Sangheili corpses and said, "Search their necks to see if they have the same thing as 'Lokamai."

Everyone heard that and then said, "Yessir."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "The Arbiter isn't going to like this when we tell her the situation."

Commander Zize 'Moramee, Jyka 'Moramee's son said, "Father, why do the Covenant keep returning after the UNSC takes them out each time."

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "I don't know, Zize. The Covenant this time is hiding and waiting for us to make a move. I think that they'll attack a Human colony next. But that's just my prediction. Zize, I need to ask you something. If I put you on a ship to help a Human colony, would you do it?"

Zize 'Moramee answered, "Yes, but wouldn't the Humans not like the idea of being helped by us Sangheili."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Humans cannot break the treaty that our first leader created with the UNSC in 2552. Thel 'Vadam. One of the best Arbiters to date. His oldest daughter took over as Arbiter because no one was chosen by the Sangheili Council. So we got young blood leading us. We need to have faith in her and in her actions. Thanks to her, the UNSC has saved us from annihilation."

Zize 'Moramee said, "So, we work for the UNSC?"

Jyka 'Moramee was about to speak when Hula 'Zusam said, "Sir, none of them have tracker chips inside of their necks. Just she has it."

Jyka 'Moramee heard that and then said, "I see. Let's go follow them to the prison. We need to figure out how to take it out of her."

Zize 'Moramee said, "We'd have to destroy it first and then cut it out of her, I think."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "That might kill her before she wakes up and tells us anything."

Asan 'Konam said, "Sir, what if we have our ally friend cut it out. He knows how to cut straight through anything to get what he wants."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Actually, that would be a good idea. But we need to disable it so we could talk with her once they arrive."

They followed the soldiers and then appeared inside of the prison 15 minutes later. Jyka 'Moramee said, "Turn her around for us."

The soldiers did and then asked, "What's wrong, Aristocrat 'Moramee?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "She's got something in her neck. We need to disable it."

They heard that and asked, "Would you like me to get the tools out? We could take it out of her in no time if that's what you like."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have the Humans cut it out of her. After that, we'll need the medics to take care of her."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "We believe that she's being used by the new Covenant to take us all out."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "What he's trying to say is that they kidnapped some of our people and are using them against us. But it seems that she's the only here with it. So that means that there are others like her."

The soldier said, "I see. We are killing our own people, huh?"

Jyka 'Moramee answered, "Yes we are."

After 5 minutes, two Pelicans appeared in front of the prison and then William, Jason, Miyuki, and Krimir jumped off and then William said, "Wait for us to be done."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "Nice timing, Admiral. We've been awaiting your arrival."

William said, "Thanks for calling. Does the Aristocrat have something important to tell me?"

Rtoro 'Lukam answered, "Of course he does. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

Miyuki said, "He's right, sir."

William said, "Well now, let's move into the prison then."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "Agreed. Follow me."

They did and then Rtoro 'Lukam said, "Sir, they have arrived."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Perfect timing, Admiral. Rear Admiral. We learned something from this battle."

William heard that and then Jason and Krimir took out a notepad and then William said, "We're listening."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Look at her neck."

Jason said, "That's an illegal slavery device."

Krimir said, "It's a tracker chip that also controls the mind of the person that it is inside."

William said, "You two are knowledgeable about this."

Miyuki said, "Well, they study harder than everyone else."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "Just as I thought. They really are trying to use our own people against us."

Miyuki said, "Seems to be the case."

Jyka 'Moramee looked at William and said, "You know that you are bleeding, right?"

Miyuki said, "On our way here, we encountered an unknown bomb that only the weak minded could hear."

William said, "It was of someone screeching extremely loudly in my ears. I call it a Screech Bomb. I don't know what the hell they call it, but that was a tactic of Fleet Admiral Mina Tokunai. And if she is helping the Covenant, that also means that Humans are the enemy. Not every Human you see can be trusted."

Jyka 'Moramee said, "This war is more complicated than the last one. Well, the other reason why I asked you to come here is because we want you to get rid of that chip."

William said, "Umehara, I don't want to do it because I'm injured and all. So, cut it out like I taught you."

Miyuki took out her Gravity Blade and said, "Yessir."

Miyuki walked toward the cell and then the doctors ran in and then Miyuki put the sword behind her head and then said, "Tilt her head forward a little."

The soldiers did and held it there for awhile and then Miyuki swung downwards and cut the skin off of where the chip was and then said, "There we go. I got it."

William said, "Now destroy it."

Jason said, "Sir, we could have our technicians look into it to see if Humans really are involved with the Covenant or not."

Rtoro 'Lukam said, "He has a point. If you just claim that Humans are with them, then you might start killing innocent people."

William said, "Alright. Cut it out of the skin and take it the Catastrophe. You'll be in charge of it, Umehara."

Miyuki said, "Yessir."

She cut it out and then William said, "Aristocrat 'Moramee, thank you for the information about the chip. We Humans banned it years ago because of this very reason. We hated killing our own people. But if this is true, then Humans are the enemy. So beware of that."

Zize 'Moramee said, "We understand that completely, sir."

William smiled and said, "Sir ain't for me. Call me Admiral or Knight. That's all that I ask of you."

Zize 'Moramee said, "Understood."

William said, "Well, we need to head out now. Gotta go now."

They said, "Thank you for hearing us out. Talk to you later. Thanks for everything. Thanks for avenging the Keeper of Souls."

Miyuki said, "It was far too easy for us. Well, take care. We got a lot of important info like you said."

Jason said, "I have it all written down."

Krimir said, "So do I."

Jason grinned saying, "Oh, you did?"

Krimir asked, "Why so hostile?"

William said, "No arguing. Or I'll leave you in one of these cells. And I will do it."

They screeched and then said, "Yessir."

They took off back to the UNSC Bring It and the UNSC Catastrophe.


	8. Pelican Arrived at Eiro

After a couple months after the Battle of Malurok, there was no sign of the Covenant attacks. William asked, "How are the soldiers that were affected by the Screech Bomb?"

Jason answered, "750 of them died. The rest are still resting. But 4 have entered a coma."

William said, "Send them to the nearest hospital."

Jason said, "That would be on Eiro, sir."

William said, "Let's land on Eiro."

Jason said, "You know that the fleet is all separated, right?"

William answered, "Yes. Our ship isn't combat ready after that attack, Jason. We're not bringing the Bring It to Eiro. We're going by Pelican."

Jason heard that and then Ensign Victoria Conners said, "Sir, I have a Pelican ready if you need it."

William said, "Yes. We'll need it. We have wounded getting off."

Victoria said, "Alright. How many?"

William asked, "How many were in a coma again?"

Jason answered, "4."

William said, "Me and 4 others."

Everyone heard that and then Jason said, "Wait, you are actually going to the doctors?"

Everyone else said, "That's interesting. The leader we know isn't that kind of man. He hates doctors."

William laughed and then said, "I'm not going to the doctors. I'm going to take my men there. Even if I had an appointment, I'd run immediately. Wait, do I have an appointment?"

Jason looked at his calendar and then said, "Today is March 3, 2610. And no, you don't have any appointments."

William said, "Thank god. I hate doctors."

Victoria smiled and then William said, "Tell the medics to have the 4 soldiers in a coma sent to..."

Victoria said, "Docking Area 25."

William said, "What she said."

Jason said, "Understood."

Jason walked to the mike and said, "Medbay, we're sending the 4 coma patients to Eiro. Please get them ready to go."

The medics heard that and then Victoria asked, "As soon as we land, do you wish for me to leave? Or stay?"

William answered, "Leave. When I need you again, I'll call ya."

Victoria said, "Understood."

Victoria walked to Docking Area 25 and then William walked to the armory and then Corporal Eleanor Williams asked, "How may I help you, sir?"

William answered, "I'm heading out to Eiro. I'd like some weapons just in case."

Eleanor said, "Understood, sir. You want your regular weapons. The BR95N SR and the SRS99-S6 AM."

William answered, "Yep. I'm glad that you know me quite well, Williams."

Eleanor said, "Well, my mom was just like me before she died. When I was 8, she told me that I'd always need to know what the soldiers like. Including your CO."

William said, "Your mother is quite smart, Williams. Wait, I think I know your mother. Was her name Captain Janet Williams?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

William answered, "I knew your mother when I was a Vice Admiral. We were both on board the UNSC Shutdown. One of our missions went south and your mother died because of it. Only I and a couple of my men survived the attack."

Eleanor heard that and said, "I'd like to know more in full details. But later, sir. You seem busy at the moment."

William said, "Will do. I'll tell you all about it after we're done with Eiro."

Eleanor walked into the armory and grabbed his weapons and then said, "Oh wait, I almost forgot something."

William heard that and asked, "What did you forget? This is all that I wanted."

Eleanor answered, "A week ago, a member of the CIS came by. She brought a package on board. It was addressed to you."

William said, "OK."

Eleanor laughed and said, "That reaction, it's just like my mothers when she had no idea what was going on."

William said, "That's because I trained her."

Eleanor heard that and then she found it and lifted it up and said, "Shit. It wasn't this heavy a week ago."

William laughed and said, "You are slacking."

Eleanor said, "Oh, shut up."

William said, "Sorry."

Eleanor appeared and put it out and then William said, "I see. It's probably my sword that I ordered."

Eleanor said, "You ordered a sword."

William answered, "Yes. It's a Gravity Blade. It's actually a Gravity Blade Version 2. Mostly known as Gravity Blade 2. I had the CIS redesign mine."

Eleanor said, "I see. See you later, sir."

William said, "Yep. See you later."

William walked to Docking Area 25 and then saw the medics leaving and then they said, "You'll need to hurry before they die."

William asked, "How long do we have?"

One of them answered, "At least 5 hours."

William said, "We'll get there before then."

They said, "OK."

William walked on board the Pelican and said, "Take off. Sanders is in charge while I'm gone."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Victoria said, "We'll be arriving at Eiro within an hour."

William said, "That leaves us with 4 hours to get them to the hospital."

Victoria said, "Yep. You seem to be battle ready. Are you expecting trouble?"

William answered, "You always have to expect trouble, Conners. Always gotta expect it."

Victoria said, "So true. I apologise."

William smiled and then said, "Get Eiro Hospital on the line and tell them that we got 4 patients headed to them."

Victoria said, "Already told them."

William said, "Really?"

Victoria answered, "Yes. Before you and the coma patients arrived."

William said, "So they'll be expecting us to arrive."

Victoria answered, "Yep."

William said, "Nice work Ensign."

Victoria smiled and then William sat down next to them and said, "Private Johnson, Crewman Wyatt, Crewman Watkins, and Captain Esner are what we lost because of the Covenant, huh?"

Victoria said, "4 good men, sir."

William said, "Yep. Especially Esner. She was going to lead the next attack on the Covenant."

Victoria said, "I see. You were giving her that much praise."

William said, "I give everyone an equal shot, Conners. And I don't praise anyone unless they impress me. You impress me. You are just like Sanders. Thousands of steps ahead. Even though that might be an exaggeration."

Victoria said, "I'm a couple steps ahead of you, that's all sir."

After the hour was up, the Pelican arrived at the top of the hospital and Dr. George Morgan and others appeared and then William opened the hatch. As soon as it opened, they saw William standing there and then said, "Admiral, what brings you here?"

William answered, "Just here to help out. 4 coma patients right here."

George asked, "How'd it happen?"

William asked, "Do you remember the Screech Bomb?"

George said, "I thought that shit was illegal."

William said, "The Covenant is using it."

George said, "Shit. That means that you..."

William said, "Yes, I was affected by it. But I'm fine. Get them in there now. According to the doctors on board the Bring It, they have less than 4 hours before they die."

George said, "Understood. Get them to surgery now. We're going to take a good care of your men, Admiral."

William said, "Please do, doc."

William walked off of the ship and said, "Once they take them off, take off."

Victoria said, "Understood."

George looked at William and then William took off and then the doctors took them off of the Pelican and ran into the hospital.


	9. William Enters a Bar: George Gets Drunk

While the doctors took the 4 coma patients to the infirmary, George asked, "What do you plan on doing Admiral? While you are waiting for your men to be revived."

William answered, "I don't know Dr. Morgan. You should go with the other doctors and help them."

George said, "Hell, I don't know how to help coma patients. I'm into cutting people open and shit."

William said, "You truly never change."

George laughed and said, "Neither do you. Not asking for help. With all that damage to your ears. I'm still wondering how you are capable of hearing me."

William said, "Hell doc, I'm William Knight, the commander of the Fleet of Justice. With hundreds of ships under his command. I'm a monster among men."

George said, "I see. You are a monster, huh? How are the Spartans doing? I hear that they just joined you."

William said, "Word travels around faster than expected."

George said, "So true."

William patted him on the back and said, "They are fine. But I guess that I'll hit the bar. I need a beer, maybe two."

George said, "If that's the case, I know a place that you'd like very well. Follow me."

William heard that and they started walking toward the bar that he was talking about. George said, "Eiro changed a lot since the last time you were here, Admiral."

William said, "I noticed. The bar that used to be right there is now Grant's End Store. Who the hell names these places man?"

George laughed and said, "Oh, I know what you mean, Admiral. Man, do I know what you mean? A couple years back, someone tried renaming the hospital to Want Great Spirit. Like, what the hell is wrong with people. It's insane how much we honestly know about people. Nothing whatsoever."

William said, "Agreed. People's knowledge is vast. But when it comes to understanding people and women, our minds just get puzzled completely."

George said, "Oh, that's right. You are still single."

William asked, "Are you telling me that you got a girlfriend?"

George answered, "She's more like my wife now. I got married 5 months ago."

William said, "And you didn't invite me to your wedding. How cruel?"

George said, "Well, the world is a cruel place."

William said, "Yes it is."

William looked at the building that used to be known as Keglar's Jewelry Shop and said, "Roland's Bar. Wait, wasn't that the place where Keglar's Jewelry Shop used to be."

George answered, "Yes. You bought your mom a gift. And you bought a girl a gift too. I wonder if you ever gave it to her."

William answered, "Yes, I gave it to her. After she died that is."

George heard that and looked at him and said, "I see. You definitely need a drink. And a lot of them, too."

William started laughing and said, "Agreed."

They walked into Ryler's Cat Place and said, "Welcome to the best place on Eiro. You get served by cats."

William said, "You love your cosplay."

George said, "Not cosplay, my friend. Actual clothes for work."

William heard that and a person in a cat uniform appeared asking, "How many, meow?"

George answered, "Two."

William looked at him and George said, "Let's go, Admiral. I'm paying."

William said, "If that's the case, I'm not going easy on your paycheck."

George said, "Shit, shouldn't have said anything."

William smiled and said, "Don't worry about a thing. It was a joke. A joke I say."

George said, "You never joke around."

William said, "I honestly don't know. Probably the damage from the Screech Bomb scrambled my brain or something. And I won't let you check it out, either. I'd rather suffer."

George said, "I see. It probably did do something to your mind."

A waitress appeared and said, "Hello. I'm Mizuki, your waitress for the day. Can I start with a drink, meow?"

William heard that and George answered, "Yes. We'll start off with just a bottle of Coors Lite."

William looked at the menu and said, "I'll have the Coors Lite as well."

Mizuki Fujikata said, "Two Coors Lites. I'll be right back with them, meow."

George said, "Thanks."

Mizuki walked away and William said, "It seems that this isn't any ordinary bar, Dr. Morgan."

George said, "We're friends for the day, William. Let's act like friends."

William said, "George, what is this place?"

George answered, "A combination of bar, restaurant, and strip club."

William laughed and said, "A strip club. Seriously?"

George answered, "That's why the waitresses are wearing only a bikini and the men are wearing just underwear with cat ears on their head."

William heard that and said, "I see. And the 'meow' thing is normal?"

George answered, "Yes it is. They are cats after all."

William said, "Humans with cat ears. Not real cats."

George said, "Yes, Humans with cat ears. But she sounds just like a cat."

William said, "Yes she does."

George asked, "Do you know what you are going to get?"

William answered, "Yes. I'm going to get this recommended thing here."

George heard that and said, "I see. You want the Riverdale Pizza with extra Cheese and Pepperoni."

William asked, "Is it good?"

George smiled and answered, "Yes it is. But I'm not going to eat that. I'm going to get the Italian-Styled Pork Chops."

William said, "I see. This is like an Italian Restaurant, Bar, Strip Club thing with a cat theme."

George said, "Exactly."

Mizuki said, "Here you go, meow."

She placed the beers in front of them and asked, "Are you ready to order now?"

William answered, "Yes. I'd like to have the Riverdale Pizza with extra Cheese and Pepperoni."

She said, "The Riverdale Pizza with extra Cheese and Pepperoni, correct meow?"

William answered, "Yep."

Mizuki said, "And for you."

George said, "Italian-Styled Pork Chops. Well-done for me."

Mizuki said, "Italian-Styled Pork Chops, which are cooked well-done."

George said, "Yep."

Mizuki said, "Alright, I'll be right back with your meals, meow."

George smiled and said, "You'll be getting a real treat today, Will."

William asked, "Why do you say that?"

George smiled and answered, "You'll see."

The owner of the joint smiled and looked at William saying to himself, "So he's choosing the recommendation for today. What to do? Are you really going to do this, Mizuki? Or will you end up ruining his appetite?"

George looked at him and said, "You know, I just realized something, Will."

William asked, "What did you realize?"

George answered, "This is a good opportunity for you to get laid."

William said, "Oh please stop."

George said, "No, you need a girl, Will. You know that."

William said, "Oh, don't push it."

George laughed and grabbed a girl's arm and said, "Ma'am, uh, do you know any of the women that would love to date an Admiral?"

She heard that and slapped him and William laughed and said, "You deserved that."

George said, "I'm sorry."

The owner laughed and Mizuki asked, "What's so funny?"

He answered, "Those two. But that man with Dr. Morgan intrigues me."

Mizuki heard that and he said, "I'd like to see him squirm in fear. But I don't know how to do that."

Mizuki heard that and said, "Women can be scary beings."

He heard that and screeched and Mizuki walked out and got their meals on a platter and walked over to them and placing their dishes on the table and William looked at his pizza and said, "It looks good."

Mizuki sat down and said, "It does look good, doesn't it meow?"

William said, "I have a feeling that you brought me here because of what's about to happen next."

George said, "Yes. Now enjoy being fed by her."

Mizuki heard that and grabbed the saucer and pointed it at his head and George screeched saying, "I'm sorry."

William said, "Scaredy cat. If your job is to feed me, then I will not stop you."

He put his hands behind his back and Mizuki stared at him and said, "You don't care about your friend here."

William answered, "Nope. He's a doctor. I'm a soldier. I'm not afraid of death. But losing people is necessary on a battlefield. And if you kill him, I could spend all of his money on beer. So, it's a win-win situation really."

George said, "You are supposed to be on my side, Will."

William said, "Are you going to do your job or not? Either way, I'm not leaving till I eat and get drunk."

Mizuki looked at him and said, "You are insane. Just who are you?"

William answered, "Admiral William Knight, at your service, madam."

Mizuki started blushing and she started to feed him and George asked, "How the hell do you do it?"

William continued to eat what Mizuki was feeding him and left him hanging. After 2 hours of drinking together, Mizuki looked at them and George was walking around drunk and William grabbed him and said, "You, my dear friend will be paying for all of this. How much is the bill?"

Mizuki answered, "Here you go, meow."

William laughed and said, "You are going broke tonight, doc."

He took his wallet out and put $400 in her pouch pocket and then another $400 in the envelope with the receipt. William said, "Time to get you home, doc. You are drunk off of your ass."

Mizuki started laughing and said, "Thank you for coming to Ryler's Cat Place, meow. Please come back soon, meow."

William smiled and waved saying, "Have fun now."


End file.
